Intense Passion
by LokFan1997
Summary: Something new was now filling her drive to work even harder. Day 2: Drive, Mid-Year Linzin Week 2013


**Intense Passion**

It was safe to say that Lin Beifong always had a drive to be the best, an intense passion for her work, throwing herself into it full force. It was also that drive that Tenzin always loved about her, but he also knew that drive could push her over the edge at times. So when he found himself standing outside the newly reinstated chief of police office after hearing several of her officers talking about her pulling a twenty-four shift, he knew that drive was in overtime.

Tenzin knocked on Lin's office door, hoping she wouldn't turn him away. "Come in," he heard from the other side as the metal door slid open. Tenzin walked in to find Lin furiously working her way through stacks of paperwork. Honestly he felt bad that he brought more from the council for her to read over. But that wasn't the only reason why he was here.

"Tenzin, what do you want? I'm kind of busy at the moment," Lin asked, never lifting her head from the paper she was writing on.

"I brought by a few more documents from the council that needs to have your signature," Tenzin answered, holding the papers under his cloak.

"Wonderful," Lin groaned out sarcastically, of course it would be more paper work.

"I also stopped by to see how you are doing. Several of your officers said you've been pulling twenty-four hour shifts again and that worries me," Tenzin stated, walking closer to her desk as he did so.

Lin let out a long sigh as she looked up from her work to see Tenzin looking worriedly at her. "I'm just fine Tenzin, now can you just give me the paperwork and leave?"

She wasn't "just fine", she was pale and looked as if she hadn't eaten in days, which knowing her she probably hadn't. Tenzin walked around her desk, now standing close by her side.

"Lin, you need to take a break, for spirits sake you're paler than normal," Tenzin spoke in a stern but soft tone, he really was worried about her.

"Tenzin, I really don't have time to take a break. If we want to get this city back in order I need to put in as much time as possible," Lin said, looking over at him, noticing his closeness.

Spirits she was stubborn, and to Tenzin is was an annoyingly adorable trait of hers, but right now she really needed to take a break. Tenzin placed his hand softly on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"Lin, please, I'm asking you kindly to take a break. This isn't healthy to be pushing your limits like this right now," Tenzin pleaded with her.

Lin brushed his hand off her shoulder and stood quickly in front of him, their bodies inches apart, a look of fierce determination burning in her eyes. Her gaze locked solid with his, both daring to challenge the other further. Tenzin was slowly getting lost in her eyes, there was still that same drive and intense passion in her eyes from all those years ago, and it was driving him just as crazy now as it did back then.

Lin really couldn't tell but it seemed like they had somehow moved closer together, and before she knew it they were. Tenzin had moved in closer, their eyes still locked in a fiery gaze, their breaths mingling against each others faces. He brushed his lips against hers lightly, Lin now gripping the side of her desk from behind, but returned his small brush of the lips. The death grip she had on the side of her desk was so tight that she was scoring the surface with her on fingerprints.

Tenzin now captured her lips in a full kiss, feeling Lin tense as he did so, but soon she returned it with the same amount of passion that he was pouring into it. She removed her hand from the desk and placed it on his chest, grabbing hold of the front of his robes as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him. He licked across her bottom lip requesting entry, her mouth opening slightly allowing him in. Tongues clashed as the sound of heavy breaths filled the air. Needy moans fell from both of their mouths but as quick as it began, it ended.

Tenzin pulled back from the kiss, his forehead pressed against hers and his mouth still hovering above her own. He whispered softly as she still tried to catch her breath, his hands coming up to frame both sides of her face,

"Lin, please take a break…. Do it for me?"

"Okay…" Lin whispered back against his lips

Tenzin gave her a small smile and placed a kiss to her forehead. He pulled the papers out from under his cloak and laid them on her desk as she sat back down.

"I'll be back to pick these up tomorrow," Tenzin said as he walked to her office door. "And, Lin, please don't over work yourself again," he said quietly as he took his leave.

Lin watched as he walked out as if nothing happened between them. What would come of tomorrow? Would he even want to acknowledge what happened between them? What in spirits name did this even mean? All these questions were flooding through Lin's head as she looked down at the documents he left. She was still amazed at the burning wildfires and intense passion that sparked between them, old feelings that she thought he buried long ago, now bursting through to the surface once again.

She sighed as she got up from her desk, pulling her coat off the rack and putting it on. Grabbing the papers as she headed out, she would finish them at home. Something new was now filling her drive to work even harder.

* * *

**Authors Note: Here ya go my fellow Linzin shippers! I hope you enjoyed, I'm not too thrilled with this one but I think it's okay.**

**Day 2: Drive, Mid-Year Linzin Week 2013**

**Till next time my lovelies- Lala**


End file.
